


Ch. 2

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual River Chucking, that is a phrase that is used constantly in my house and between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Alder does what Ash has asked him to do and launched both him and Lance into Kanto’s main airport waterfall/pond





	Ch. 2

Lance practically threw himself out of his plush seat and out of the office in a straight panic before he had to go back quickly and call back his two Dragonites who had gone into a spight panic because their trainer just flew out of the room and grab the phone he flung by accident, thankfully it wasn’t shattered but it did crack across the screen a little. 

He’s a complete idiot! How could he forget that both Steven and Alder were getting in today from their flight?  _ Ugh, _ Agatha is going to probably break her cane over his head again, hopefully she won’t find out but his luck isn’t really turning out good today. 

Screw fast walking, Lance bolted down the hallway as fast as he could without skidding into the walls and or breaking one of the very expensive and  _ very  _ ugly vases and other pottery Agatha likes to decorate the castle with. He couldn’t remember the last time he had raced down the hallways in a hurry like this, but that doesn’t matter now because at this time of day it will take him at least an hour and a half before he’s even on the premises of Kanto’s main airport. 

He didn’t pass by Agatha note Lorelei and Bruno for that fact but it’s probably because they were out enjoying their lunch because he volunteered to go pick up the Champion and Ex-Champion. Of course he had gotten caught up in his work again like he usually does and time slipped by to fast. Making it to the communal garage in record timing he slipped into his Jeep and quickly got out of there and onto the roads towards the airport. 

—

Like Lance thought, it took him an hour and a couple minutes at least to even enter the airport drive through and it took him another twenty minutes to find parking. Only for him to realize that he didn’t take off his cape and his normal ‘ _ work _ ’ clothes for something more comfortable… but to be really honest Steven has probably flown a ten hour flight in his tux while Alder is highly dressed in his pajamas. 

The walk through the front of the airport had people and tourists ogling at him, some were trying to be secretive while others just plainly weren’t. He could even spot a small news anchor and cameraman not to far from the spot where Steven had told him to meet up at, eight next to the large waterfall and a shallow pool where people would toss coins in for some childish wishing. 

“Lance!” 

His head moved towards the left side of the waterfall and there he saw them. Of course he was correct on his mini predictions; Steven was wearing one of his tuxes, though it wasn’t on the higher end of pricing from which the man usually wears around League meetings and other events; Alder was just the opposite with his ragged sweats and a sweatshirt with holes in the sleeves, at least his hair was down in a ponytail and that stupid bright ass poncho isn’t around. 

“Come here cousin!” Laser laughed and practically scooped up Lance fully into his arms. The darker red head noticed that Steven pulled out his phone and was trying not to burst out laughing. 

“What’s going on?” Lance felt panic rise in his throat as Alder shifted his grip and brought the Kanto and Johto Champion up farther off the ground. “Steven, Stop recording me! And alder let me go!” He demanded while trying and failing the wiggle out of the stronger man burly arms. 

“Oh,” Steven couldn’t contain his laughter and his composure was slipping fast, “Alder will set you down all right.” 

“Wait what-“ Lance wish he could get an actual verbal answer from one of the two other men but Alders booming voice echoed in the front part of the airport and well outstripped Lances own. 

“For the chicken pot pie!” The Unovan cried out before launching backwards into the pond that the small waterfall goes into. 

Not only did Lance get soaked, but the idiot got himself as well. “You idiot!” He seethed out while awkwardly trying the climb off of Alder who was doing his usual belly laughter, “now all of Kanto and Unova will see what you have done.” 

Alder was at the point of actually crying tears from his laughter. “Oh...oh!” He choked out between gasps of air. “Let… let them see, because are we not trying to humanize our roles as Champions?” Alder asked while giggles still fell from his lips. 

Once Lance was able to detangle himself from the giant man he took stock that people  _ were  _ filming them and that Steven had stopped so he could bend over laughing while his only hand typed something out and Lance had a fear that he knew exactly where the video the man took was being sent to. “You asshole!” Lance cried out and the blue haired man flipped him off as he bent forward more from another bout of laughter. 

“You know.” Alder looked thoughtful as he stood up in the pond and helped Lance up as some sort of apology. “Ashton was right, chucking each other into bodies of water  _ is  _ fun.” 

Lance’s brain shut down in seconds before rebooting up with white hot anger and a pinch of pride shot through him. Of course Ash would take advantage of Alder’s somewhat helping nature to cause some chaos on his uncles end, but the worse thing is that Lance didn’t know whether to be actually mad or let the pride that is slowly growing inside him. 

“I’m going to kill my nephew.” He chose his anger over pride and as a reward for his words Lance almost got knocked back down face first into the water when Alder slapped the center of his back while going into another laugh that shook his whole body. 

Lance is so going to kill Ash over this. 


End file.
